Hot Cocoa
by Jakia
Summary: FLUFF! PURE FLUFF! THAT'S ALL THIS IS! Harry/Hermione, but it is also pure fluff! It all deals around hot cocoa...


 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1D/C: I don't own anything.

A/N: SNOW! It's snowing in my part of the south! This calls for a celebration! A romance fic!  I don't write these very often, but this something that needs to be written.  It's a Harry/Hermione. Please read and review! Thanks!

Hot Cocoa

J-chan

            "So?" He asked.

            "So?" She said back, leaning into the red couch in the Gryffindor common room. She had her hair up in a pony tail, and she was bundled up in many large blankets.  It was only her and Harry in the common room, for everyone else was gone for the Christmas holiday. Even Ron had gone home for once.  The few who did stay, however, were outside, for it had froze over a bunch, making it perfect for a snowball fight. So she and Harry were all alone in the Gryffindor common room, and they were drinking Hot Cocoa while they talked about random things.  

            "Your not going to tell me, are you?" Harry asked playfully, giving her a sad, puppy dog face.

            "No, I'm not.  It's not your business to know who my first kiss was." Hermione said, sinking back into the couch deeper. She sipped her hot cocoa peacefully, burning her tongue as she did.  Harry laughed. 

            "Please, Hermione! I won't laugh, I promise.  Even if it was Krum, or heck, Malfoy I wouldn't laugh. Please tell me!" He said, wrapping her in his arms, trying to warm himself up, and to get her to answer. She laughed, spilling the cocoa on him on accident.  They both laughed, and he continued to give her a puppy dog face.  

            "Please tell me.  I'll tell you who mine was." That caught her attention.

            "Ok, who was the lucky one to give the great Harry Potter his first kiss?" She asked, curious to find out about him. She was for sure he was going to say Cho Chang, his ex-girlfriend, or maybe even Ginny, she wasn't for sure. But she did want to find out. 

            "Well, a real kiss or a peck on the cheek? I've been kissed on the cheek a thousand times over, by you, Angelina, Alica, Katie, Cho, Ginny...Lots of them.  But a real kiss..." His face turned a very red color, and Hermione wasn't for sure if it was because of his embarrassment, or because he was so hot. His voice lowered seductively, so much that Hermione had to lean up to hear him. "I haven't." 

She was taken back by that.

            "You mean to tell me that the famous, sixteen year old Harry Potter has never been kissed?" She said, not believing a word he was saying. She laughed slightly, watching his face turn redder.

            "I know, stupid, isn't it? I'm probably the only person in our year who hasn't been kissed.  I feel so ashamed!" He said, bearing his head in his hands to hide the redness in his face. Hermione put her arm around him, and whispered gently in his ear.

            "No your not.  If you want to know the truth, I've never been kissed either.  Not like that, anyway..." She said, blushing as well. He looked at her, his eyes in shock.

            "You mean no ones kissed you?  I was for sure, I mean, someone as beautiful as you would have been kissed before.  Not someone...boring like me." He said, and Hermione's face got redder. 

            "Your not boring, Harry. Your famous.  Your great.  Your beautiful, powerful...the list goes on and on. Your not a selfish, ugly  know-it-all like me." She said, her eyes filled with tears as she gazed into her half-empty cup of cocoa. 

            "Your not a selfish know-it-all. Ron just teases you because he's jealous that he's not smart like you. Heck, I'm glad you're a know-it-all. You get us more house points.  And your not selfish, either. Your probably the most caring person I know. And the most beautiful..." He said, and Hermione looked at him, tears now running silently down her face. He cupped her face in his hand, and looked deeply in her eyes.  Tears stopped running now. 

            "Do you mean that?" She asked, and he smiled.

            "Of course I do. You're my friend, Hermione.  You'll always be my friend, always. No matter what anyone else says about you." He said, and it became very quiet in the common room.  Neither of the two moved. 

            "You know, now would be a good time to have our first kiss..." She seemed to have read his mind, for her lips were against his in a very short amount of time. At 6:35 p.m. on December 19, Harry and Hermione got their first kiss. To each other.

(End)


End file.
